


The Other Morning After

by Pixel_Runner



Series: Guarding Home [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Discussions of Future Orgy, Everyone Gets An Orgasm, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Hate Tagging Porn, Not Actually an Orgy, Not Beta Read, Peter Gets Snuggles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sunrise Salute, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixel_Runner
Summary: Alternate POV to Chapter 62 of Buying Art





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not really cannon for this series. Cannon-ish? I don't like the ending, May be rewritten later. Feel free to suggest tags in the comments.
> 
> Not my favourite work. Or type of work. This is what you get when I spend hours on hold waiting to request tax forms.
> 
> sorry

Peter woke when Amelia stretched, her nipple moving against his palm.  Fuck.  How did he end up here?  He slowly tried to move his hand away with out waking her up.  Unfortunately, dragging his hand across her warm, soft body did nothing to help with the stiffy that was bordering on painful.

 

He rolled over, planning on getting up and fleeing the room, but she rolled over with him and wrapped her arms around his chest.

 

Fuck.  She smelled good.

 

He lay there willing his heart rate to slow, afraid the way it was pounding in his chest would wake her.  He heard Gamora get out of her chair.  This couldn’t be a good thing, right?

 

Gamora came and lay on his other shoulder.  She palmed his dick through his pj’s and whispered, “Later…. Go back to sleep, Peter.”

 

It took a awhile, but amazingly enough, he did.  For a little while anyway.  Gamora nudged his foot on her way out the next morning.   Peter got up and followed her.

 

To his room, as it turned out.

 

She was watching him.  He said, “You know that was just an involuntary biological response, right?”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yes!  It doesn’t mean anything!  It was just that time of day and…” He trailed off.  Gamora was still watching him intently.

 

“Now, that is a shame.  I would quite like to have sex with Amelia and it would have been convenient if you did too.”

 

“What?!” Peter squeaked.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “What, um, did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, to start with, I would like Drax to hold her arms and legs open while I lick her until her juices run down my chin.”

 

Peter swallowed.  Gamora pulled down his pyjama pants and pushed him down on the bed.  She ran he fingers over his cock.  “Would that be something you would like to watch?”

 

“Um..”

 

Gamora climbed out of her suit.

 

“Or maybe you could push into her from behind so that I have room to lick her clit while you feel her body shudder and clench around you.”

 

“That sounds…  nice.  Are you really serious about this or is this a trap?”

 

She sank onto him.  “Why would this be a trap, Peter?”

 

“You don’t strike me as the sharing type.”

 

“You would be surprised.” She began to rock.

 

Peter moaned and clawed at the sheets. Gamora pulled him up a bit so she wrap her legs around him.  “Can you flip us over?” She asked.

 

He could and he did.  “This is new.  I never get to be on top.”

 

“Well, the thing is… The other thing I want to do, while I’m licking her is this.”

 

He felt her finger dance over his hole.  He moaned.  She said, “Not yet Peter.  Just wait.”

 

Sliding her hand between them she gathered some moisture, which she then gently painted over his hole.  “Tell me to stop.”

 

“No.” He grinned at her.

 

She laughed and slid her finger in.  A couple of gentle strokes and she found his prostrate.  “I …  I need to come.”

 

“Go on then.”

 

His whole body shuddered.  She laughed as she flipped them both over.

 

He expected her to bolt.  She didn’t.  She lay there watching him.

 

“Hi.” he said.

 

“Hello.  Give a girl a hand?”

 

He grinned again.  “A whole hand, or just most of one?”

 

“Let’s see what we can do.  Do you need a moment?”

 

“Ugh… maybe just one.”

 

She laughed.  He dosed.  She was still there when he woke up.  That was new too.  There was no fucking way he was going to mention it.

 

He ran his hand up her thigh and sank two fingers into her with ease.  She shifted her hips to allow him better access. 

 

“Drax holding her arms and legs, what would that look like, exactly?”

 

Gamora grabbed her ankles and pulled them up so that one was tucked in beside each of her hips.  “His hands are big enough to hold one of her wrists and ankles in each hand.  I would like to tie them, but I do not believe she would agree.”

 

“Fuck, that’s hot.”

 

Gamora shuddered a little.  “More.”

 

Peter leaned in and licked her, then he licked the first and second fingers on his other hand and slide them in as well.  As he licked her clit, he pressed his elbows to her thighs and began to gently pull his hands apart.

 

Gamora’s whole body bucked and she lost her grip on her ankles.

 

She grabbed fistfuls of his hair and held his head against her.

 

He stopped.  She whimpered.  “Stop.” He said. ‘You don’t get to hold me that tight.”

 

She groaned, but let go.  He went back to what he was doing. The third and fourth fingers on his right hand slid in.  He began to press down as he pumped them in and out.  He was able to drag the tip of his thumb over her clit and into her before her body bucked and shuddered again and she pulled away.

 

She curled up on her side and gave a little sob.

 

Peter was not expecting that.  “Hey,” he said.  “Hey, it’s ok.”  He rubbed her back.  “Amelia has smaller hands, she will fit into you.”

 

Gamora gave a little hiccoughing sob/laugh.  “I don’t want her hands in me.  I want to watch as you do this to us both.”

 

Peter’s brain stuttered.  “What?!”

 

Gamora rolled over.  “You would help with that, right?”

 

“Um… have you talked to her about any of this?”

 

“No.  I have barely kissed her.  It will take a long time to work up to this.  But I can be patient.”

 

“What is Drax going to think?”

 

“We will just need to come up with something special for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the muse


End file.
